Dark Knight's New Sidekick
by SingerofSkies
Summary: The dark knight unwittingly gains a new sidekick, one with an even more troubled past to match his. How will he cope? (Based on the movie Batman Forever.)


[A/N: I do not own Batman or anything associated with Batman. Please take no offense since various facts have been changed to suit my story, and I hope you enjoy it! (And I would appreciate it if someone told me why there are no tabs halfway down the story. Thanks.)]  
  
In the streets of the city of Gotham, the usual chaotic scene reigned. Police sirens blared loudly, accompanied by wildly flashing red lights as numerous police cars screeched to a halt, parked helter skelter in front of the entrance doors of a looming skyscraper. Up above, disrupting the calm of the night, helicopters targeted search lights at a window. On ground level, riot police labored to keep curious crowds at bay, and reporters talked furiously into cameras.  
"...Fox News, bringing the latest news to you..."  
"Recent orphan of the crazed couple..."  
"...entire building taken over..."  
"Employees terrified..."  
"Hello, this is your CNN correspondent, giving you the latest update on the takeover of the EXEC building by an unknown criminal. Apparently, he is holding Autumn Wind prisoner, along with all employees of the Wind Corporation. The criminal snuck past the security at 5:00 pm, killed the guards and let in his cohorts. This mysterious gang took over the building at 5:30 pm but mysteriously only targeted the Wind Corporation employees. Workers of other companies were allowed to leave unharmed."  
Here another reporter cut in, "We now know the identity of this mysterious person, he calls himself the Taker."  
The irate CNN reporter snapped, "The Taker? What kind of lameass name is that? Shut up and move over, you're hogging my coverage!"  
The other sneered, "What coverage? Recycled facts? I atleast have news." The CNN reporter threw her microphone at the other in rage, but before their bickering could escalate further, there was a huge crash of glass 50 stories above ground that claimed everyone's attentions.  
"Shut it and watch your heads you two!" A police officer shoved them out of the way. A tall, dark man watched impassively as he held a woman at arm's length and dangled her out the window. If it was not for the forbidding aura around him and the oddly cruel glint in his eyes, he would otherwise have been a handsome person. As it was, his iron grip on the woman's throat didn't do much to make him appear friendlier. "Where is it?!" He roared at another woman, this one standing by a desk. She was of medium height, and had an unexplainable aura of elegance about her. Her icy blue eyes flashed as she said quietly, "I've told you, I don't know." "This one here will know soon!" The woman executive shrieked as the man's grip loosened. "Tell him!!" She screamed at the one standing beside the desk. "Marika, I'm sorry, but I really don't know." The lady shook her head emphatically. "Well, they say in death, all your questions are answered." He remarked casually as he let the woman go. The lady swayed and gulped audibly, her eyes reflected the horror she felt for causing the deaths of three employees. The man gripped her wrist and pulled her close. "Next time, it'll be two." He hissed. "Or will you be smart – " "Unhand her." The low voice came from a dark figure outlined against them empty window. Upon seeing the figure, the employees miserably huddling together all gave a collective gasp of relief. "Batman! We're saved!" Still others pointed as an aircraft hovered into view, with the formerly presumed dead Marika on top. Up in the cockpit, the Dark Knight's sidekick Robin, dressed in the clothes of a circus acrobat, grinned and waved a thumbs up to the citizens. "Taker, unhand the lady." Batman said as he jumped to the floor. The dark man, now identified as the Taker, cursed and gave a roar of frustration. Then, gripping the lady's wrist, he suddenly dashed off to the elevators. Batman rolled his eyes and muttered, "Great, he's run off, and with Autumn Wind as hostage. Why do they always run? Robin! Secure the grounds." "Yeah sure thing." The happy go lucky 19 year old replied. "I'd love to chase the baddie, but unfortunately, I'm in love with this bird." He grinned, obviously not considering the Taker a serious threat. Sighing, Batman dashed off in pursuit, repeating those now familiar words in his mind. He really needs an attitude change, one of these days he'll end up incapacitated in a hospital somewhere because he faced four goons with a joke. How was I ever coerced into letting him be my sidekick I'll never – His reverie was cut short as a voice drifted into the lift he was riding. "Batman!" The formerly tightly controlled voice of Autumn Wind was breaking. That made him dash out the doors as soon as the lift had pinged to a stop. It wasn't a smart move, but he was still fast enough to dodge the bullets the Taker aimed towards him. Left, right, and left, he put all his senses to the task of dodging the lethal bullets. Then he saw what made Autumn Wind scream. Standing precariously on the ledge on the roof of the building was the woman, the Taker had one hand on her arm, and Batman was sure that he would not hesitate to let her go. Click! Click! Clickclickclickclick! "Give it up Taker. You're out of bullets, it's over" Batman said as he came to a standstill. "You wish." The Taker sneered as he fumbled at his side. Autumn Wind took advantage of his split attention to shake off his arm and run onto the ground of the roof. "Ahh!" Her gasp cut through the air. Batman started forward, concern creased on his brow. "Get back!" The Taker snarled as he drew her to his side, a knife cocked on her neck. Blood dripped from a hole in her left palm as she glared at her captor. "You bastard!" She bit off. She's a fighter, this one. Batman thought admiringly, then wrenched his thoughts back at the task at hand. They circled each other warily. "Give it up." Batman repeated. The Taker cast his thoughts around furiously. He was out of bullets, down to a knife faced with batman, and had no way to get information out of Autumn Wind. The bitch was surprisingly tight mouthed. He drew a thin line with the knife down her throat, buying time. It was better to retreat while he still had his life. Having decided, he brought the side of his hand sharply down to the base of the woman's neck, stunning her. Batman darted forward to catch the falling figure, and raised his head to see the Taker take a flying leap off the roof, only to fly up into view as he utilized a set a gliders on his back. 


End file.
